1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Conventional bonding apparatuses have a bonding head fixed on an X-Y table, a lifter arm rotatably provided on the bonding head, a motor for swinging the lifter arm that moves a capillary up and down, and a horn for holding the capillary provided on the lifter arm. In other words, the most of the main components of the bonding apparatus are integrated into the bonding head as a unit and fixed onto the X-Y table.
In the conventional bonding apparatus described above, since the most of the main components of the bonding apparatus are provided in the bonding head which is fixed onto the X-Y table, the bonding apparatus is high and large.